Trio: Valentines
by corneroffandom
Summary: The three couples exchange gifts.


Ricardo Rodriguez breathes softly as soft, wet pressure against the back of his neck draws him back to reality, a soft groan coming from his lips as Alberto Del Rio leans against him, smiling as he wakes up slowly. "El Patron," he mutters into the pillow. His former employer nods as he gingerly rolls over, squinting up at him as the older man settles back down against him, nuzzling against his neck while he yawns. "What are you doing?"

"Starting Valentines Day off right," he hums, shifting up to claim Ricardo's lips as he sighs and kisses him back, eyes fluttering. "I love you."

"I love you too," the sleepy man murmurs, about to drift back off in the warmth of Alberto's embrace when he taps him on the nose, startling him awake once more. "Eh," he almost whines, running his hands up Alberto's arms. "Que?"

"Don't you want to see your gift?" he asks with a teasing smile, kissing and teasing his teeth against Ricardo's jaw, waiting until he squirms, more awake than he has been. "Come, come. I'm anxious to see your reaction." He gets out of bed, leaving the sheets half off of Ricardo, and smiles as his former ring announcer looks incredibly disgruntled at both the loss of body heat and the sheets. "I promise, it'll be worth it." He holds his hands out to the younger man and grins as Ricardo gingerly reaches out and takes them, allowing himself to be pulled the rest of the way out of bed.

Alberto stops only long enough to cover Ricardo's eyes with his hand before they leave the house. Ricardo, who bites his lip and tries not to fuss, fights to trust in his employer not to do anything too ridiculous to him, even as he leads him out of the house and through the dew-soaked grass. "Where are we going, El Patron?" he finally mutters, tilting his head towards his silent employer. This earns him nothing more than an arm squeeze as he follows the older man through the grounds, turning his head blindly as he hears the soft sound of wind in the trees, stirring up the pond slightly. He thinks he has some idea where they're at now but says nothing as Alberto takes a few more steps and then stops abruptly, kissing the side of Ricardo's mouth teasingly.

"We're here. Watch your step." He helps him over what seems like a doorway, Ricardo trying to hear something- _anything_- to let him guess what Alberto has up his sleeve. It's warm in the building and he can guess that they're in one of the garages, wondering only for a second if perhaps Alberto had bought him another car, but no. Del Rio knows he loves the car he has currently, and wouldn't bother trying to replace it.

"El Patron," he finally says, growing tired of the waiting game. "Por favor-" Before he can finish the request, a warm hand rests on the side of his face, the other moving away from his eyes so he can finally see what Alberto has planned for him. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the different level of light, before glancing around. "So-" Before he can finish speaking, Alberto steps aside and lets him look at a small basket lying in the middle of the floor, his lips parting in shock as he looks up at the Mexican aristocrat. "Alberto-"

"Go look." Alberto smiles at him and waits as he approaches the basket, picking at the small blanket covering it. Finally he tugs it aside and looks inside, his dark eyes widening as he gapes. "What do you think?"

He leans closer and reaches inside, lifting a tiny, sleeping puppy out of it. "El Patron," he breathes, in awe at its cuteness. "You- you bought me a puppy? But Kitty and Misty-"

Alberto beams at him and kneels down next to him, stroking the sleeping dog's fur before looking Ricardo in the eye. "Will not know about him unless you wish to try to get them to accept each other. The puppy can stay here, where it's warm and safe, and you can visit him whenever you wish. On top of that, my mechanic loves dogs and he'll be willing to help with him while we're on the road." Whereas he usually sounds hateful or derisive when he compares his opponents to dogs, this time a certain fondness is in his voice as he examines Ricardo with the puppy, a bright, loving smile on his face.

Ricardo beams and nuzzles closer to the little thing, laughing when he stirs in his arms and opens his warm brown eyes, licking Ricardo's face as soon as he wakes up a little more.

"I believe he likes you," Alberto murmurs into his hair as he hugs his former ring announcer, smiling. "Though I had no doubt he would..." Ricardo chuckles and grips Alberto by the collar, tugging him closer to kiss him as the puppy squirms between them.

"Gracias," he breathes, smiling so widely that it almost hurts. They spend a little over an hour playing with the puppy until he tires out and curls up for another nap, Ricardo reluctant to leave him in the spacious garage, but there's plenty of food and water and he knows that the dog will be fine, warm and safe here until he can sneak out and come play with him again. Especially since Ricardo has something else to worry about now- his gift to Alberto. They walk side by side to the house and Ricardo directs him to the couch, urging him to sit and relax while he goes to get it, anxiety pouring out of him in waves until Alberto frowns at him, worried. "It's ok, El Patron," he mutters. "I'll be back. Uno momento."

"Si, alright," he says, frown easing slightly. Ricardo is only gone a couple of minutes, something held behind his back when he does return and Alberto sits up, raising an eyebrow at him as he hesitates over unveiling whatever the thing is. "Ricardo-"

The former ring announcer sucks in a deep breath and forces a smile, bringing the item out from behind him and watching Alberto's face closely as he stares at it, eyes flickering up to him every few seconds. Time passes slowly, Ricardo's heart sinking until finally he licks his lips. "It's awful, I know. I'm still- I'm still learning..." He moves to take the gift back to his room when Alberto moves quickly, on his feet and by the younger man's side in an instant, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "Al- Alberto?"

"I love it," he whispers against his skin. "It's incredible. You're so talented." He shakes his head. "Lo siento, I just- it surprised me, is all. I know you've begun painting, but this... this is more than I could've ever imagined." He pulls away from Ricardo and looks back down at the canvas, which has recaptured a moment in WWE from the year prior, when he had been champion and they were celebrating one of his victories together, the happiness clear on both of their faces. Before everything had begun to go wrong. He sighs and smiles, tugging Ricardo closer and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Gracias, it's incredible." Ricardo's anxiety eases and he shakes his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he mutters, forgetting the doubts he had had about the painting as Alberto kisses him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Heath Slater hums as he wanders around the kitchen, putting the final touches on something before lifting a tray up and making his way to the bedroom, lightly kicking the door open and laying the tray back down on the bedside table. He then turns to the bed, kneeling on the mattress and cupping Wade Barrett's face, kissing him until he stirs and squirms under him. "Ginger git," he grouses, shaking his head as he slowly sits up with a frown. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Wakin' you up," he whispers, smirking. "It's Valentine's Day, Brit." When the other man still looks far from impressed, blue eyes narrowed, he shrugs. "I made ya breakfast." He turns to collect the tray and only just spots the look of dread on Wade's face. "Hey, you're gonna love it."

"I can only imagine," he says dryly, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. He watches as Heath continues on with whatever he's doing, still unbothered by his doubtful comments, frowning. "What are you-" His words die away when Heath turns back around and lays the tray across his legs, beaming as Wade looks down at the food, jaw dropping. Not only does it look _edible,_ there looks to be enough food there to feed a small army. "What-"

Heath laughs and flushes, shaking his head. "It's a southern breakfast," he says with a pensive shrug. "I know I don't get much of a chance to cook, but when I do, well..." He scoops up some eggs with a fork and holds it over Wade's mouth, waiting patiently until his lips part enough for the fork to enter, the ginger smirking as Wade's eyes shut at the taste. "It's not as good as my momma's, but when I left home for WWE, well, I missed her cookin', so I practiced and I think I'm fairly decent at cookin' most of this stuff by now."

Wade silently agrees as Heath scoops up a roll and smears jam over it, taking a bite while Wade takes over feeding himself, pleasantly surprised by everything on the tray. Between the two of them, they clear the sizeable amount of food and Heath grins at him, flushing slightly. "It was decent," he says, smirking as brown eyes narrow at him warningly. He rolls his eyes and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply. "How long did you work on that, hmm?"

"About an hour, I guess," he mutters against his lips. "Was worth it, huh?" As Wade nods, he pulls away. "But there's a little more... I, um. I found these and..." He reaches over and digs into the drawer of the nightstand, finding what he's looking for with a little bit of a search. His flush growing, he once more joins Wade in bed and rests a box in his hands, watching closely as Wade pries it open to find...

"Candy hearts?" he asks, trying not to make a face while Heath is staring up at him. All too aware that Heath knows he's not that impressed with the candy, he tries to remain stoic until he gets a good look at one of the hearts. "Hold on a bloody second..." Heath laughs as he gapes at the words on the thing, glancing back at Heath. "You did this?"

"Mm hmm," he nods, taking the candy heart and inspecting it with a grin. "Personalized candy hearts. I bet the people there get some weird submissions..." Wade does make a face at this before taking the candy back from him and rereading it. "Some say BAD NEWS BARRETT, and others #BNB," he says softly. "But I think this is prolly my favorite." He finds the right one and lays it in Wade's outstretched palm, watching as his eyes darken at the sight of it.

He's almost not sure how all of it was fit successfully on the relatively tiny candy, but there's a rose in the middle, his name and Heath's sandwiching it. He raises an eyebrow at Heath, trying not to show how hard it is not to smile at just seeing it. "None with 3MB on it, then?" he asks gruffly.

"There's a couple, maybe," Heath admits with a sheepish grin. "But this gift is for you, so I took 'em out..."

"I want to see them," he says, surprising the ginger. "Go get them."

"Al- alright," he says, eyes wide as he scrambles off. Wade waits patiently, picking through the selection of candy hearts until Heath returns with a small baggie of his own customized hearts, resting them in Wade's hand and watching as he analyzes them, picking through the bag until he finds what he wants and holds it up to a few in his other hand, Heath frowning until he realizes- they all match, the same shade of red. Wade nods in satisfaction and hands Heath his bag back before laying the five hearts in a row on the table, the candy marked with 3 Man Band and 3MB and his Bad News Barrett and BNB on either side of the Heath + Wade rose.

Heath looks at Wade and smiles brightly, blinking when he stands and leans over, kissing the ginger for a long moment before pulling away and walking to the closet, pushing aside clothes roughly until he reaches the shadowy end of the closet, tugging something out and marching back over to Heath, resting the item in his hands. Heath blinks up at him a couple of times before unfolding the shirt, gaping down at it. "It's one of those fanmade 3MB shirts you said you wanted so badly," Wade says quietly, sitting down next to Heath on the bed. "Perhaps if you wear it around the locker room, WWEshop will wisen up and make a similar shirt for-"

Before he can finish, Slater has tackled him, kissing him wildly as he clutches the shirt close with one hand, the other buried deep in Wade's hair. "That's a perfect idea," he breathes, pulling away to rest his forehead against Wade's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispers, staring deep into Heath's gleaming eyes with a faint smile.

Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler are fast asleep in each other's arms, barely bothered by the pale winter sun pouring into the apartment, when Zack's eyes flutter open, his tight hold on Dolph slacking as he stretches and yawns quietly, burying his face in his pillow in a failed attempt to get back to sleep. This wakes Dolph up and he sighs, nuzzling closer to Zack and kissing his shoulder. "Morning, kid."

Zack groans but pulls away from his pillow enough to smile sleepily at the bleach blond man next to him. "Morning, bro." He gasps when Dolph pushes him onto his back and hovers over him, eyes flashing mischeviously as their eyes lock, lips only inches apart. "It's Valentine's Day, bro."

"I know," Dolph murmurs, finally bridging the gap and kissing him intensely, Zack melting back into the pillows as he presses his hand against Ziggler's neck, trying to keep him from moving away. Alas it's not to be as Dolph pulls away after a minute and smirks down at Zack's disappointed huff, shaking his head fondly. "We'll never get anything done if we start this up again, kid," he chides him teasingly.

"Like what?" he mutters, almost pouting.

"Like gifts," Dolph responds, offering him one last, quick kiss before pulling away and moving aside to pull some clothes on. Zack seems even less thrilled at this, eyes narrowing as he watches him. "Get up, or I'll return yours, which will be a pain, trust me," he says, his smirk growing as he examines himself in the mirror, glancing over at Zack in its reflection.

"Fine, fine," he grouses, pulling himself free from the sheets and wandering around the room as Dolph's eyes follow him in the mirror, blinking as he digs around in the closet, pulling something from the top shelf. "Here," he sighs, handing over a small box to him. "I hope you like it, bro."

Dolph chances a glance at him as he slits the tape on either side, pulling the box open and peering inside of it, blue eyes widening as he realizes. "K- Kid, how the hell did you manage this?" he gasps, staring at the out-of-print book he had been looking for for ages, to help him with his stand-up comedy ventures. "Where-"

"Ebay is a powerful thing, bro," Zack laughs as Dolph rounds on him and kisses him much more thoroughly than the time before. "That's more like it," he breathes, licking his lips. "Now where's mine?"

Ziggler hesitates and chuckles. "Well, about that..."

"I can't believe this, bro," Zack groans twenty minutes later as he sits in Dolph's car, blindfolded and beyond confused as they drive through tolls to get wherever Dolph is taking him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he says softly, squeezing Zack's hand to keep him from completely freaking out. "Just try to relax. It's kind of a long drive but worth it. Trust me."

His lips twist as he shakes his head, hating himself for agreeing so easily to go with the other man. "Bro, why do I have to be blindfolded the whole way? I feel ridiculous..." Dolph's laughter is warm and makes him flush as his hand trails up to rest on his jaw, stroking the side of his face gently. "Bro..."

"It'll be over soon, just hang on, Kid. You're doing great." They drive on in silence for awhile, Zack's breathing growing deep and steady, Dolph guessing that he'd dozed off once more, which he doesn't blame him. Riding in a car in near darkness must be completely boring, so he lets him sleep, turning the radio down a bit so he won't be disturbed. Finally he spots their destination and pulls into the driveway, smiling up at the structure stretching out before them, turning to look at Zack as his head nods forward, sleep undisturbed by the abrupt cessation of movement. Sighing to himself, he frees himself from his seatbelt before pushing Zack back against the carseat and kissing him intensely, careful not to jostle the blindfold as Zack stirs under him, hands inching up Dolph's shirt as he moans into his mouth.

"Bro, what-" he pants, trying to shift the blindfold, just to be stopped by Dolph's soft fingers, the Show Off shaking his head quietly. "Bro..."

"Keep the blindfold on, you haven't seen your gift yet," he whispers to him, nibbling lightly on his lip as Zack hisses and kisses him back desperately. It's hard to pull away from him but finally Dolph does just that, even successfully exiting the car just to lean back in to grip Zack's hand and guide him out of the vehicle, ensuring he doesn't hit his head on the way out. "Come on, just a little further," he whispers, leading him up to the entrance and unlocking the door. As soon as that's done, he reaches over and unties the blindfold, finally allowing Zack to see what's in front of them. He gapes up at the house, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "I wasn't kidding on Twitter," he says softly. "I wanted a summer house... and I have one now. Better than that, it's close to you, and you can come stay whenever you want, winter or summer..." He squeezes Zack's hand and smiles as the broski continues to examine the outside of the house. "Vacations, holidays, whenever we want to come here..." Zack's silence starts to disturb him and he grips his shoulders, forcing him to face him. "What are you thinking, kid?"

Zack looks back at the house once more before turning to Dolph. "You bought this to have a place closer to me?" Dolph still lives in Arizona, which is convenient for his stand-up comedy aspirations, but leaves Zack missing him and feeling jealous of others like Wade and Heath, or Del Rio and Ricardo, both couples living in Florida and more than able to see each other outside of the business whenever they want. When Ziggler nods, his eyes light up and he cups Dolph's face, staring into his eyes. "Thanks, bro, it's amazing."

"But that's not all," he mutters, stopping Zack just inches from kissing him once more. "Come on, I saved the best for last." The tour of the house is done on the fly, Dolph clearly eager to show Zack something else- which happens to be in the back of the house, directly across from the spacious master bedroom... A room nearly as big, Zack peering inside of it from the doorway until Dolph grips his hand and drags him inside, a small smile on his face as he looks around, waiting for it all to register with the broski next to him. Orange walls, purple carpeting, and- a strangled kind of gasp comes from Zack and Dolph laughs, turning to take in the look on his face. Awe and some confusion fills his eyes as he looks around, taking it all in. "This is your room, Zack. Well, not your bedroom, of course, you've already seen that..." His smirk is smug and full of self-confidence as he spreads his arms out to the entire room. "You can use this to store all of your Ghostbuster stuff, or just anything that you want to put here... I know your apartment is kind of small so it's yours to do with as you want-"

His words are cut off yet again as Zack grabs him and presses him against the wall, hovering over his lips with an intense look in his deep green eyes. "Thank you, bro. It's... incredible... I love you so much."

"That's a relief," he chuckles, "since I love you too." Zack stares at him for a long moment before finally sinking into Ziggler and kissing him with everything he has, eyes shut tightly as they lose themselves in each other, Dolph only just able to piece together the mental capacity to wonder briefly where the blindfold is until Zack's wandering hands and lips causes his mind to completely blank of all thoughts. 


End file.
